pacific_rimfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Pacific Rim:Uprising - Momente, die ihr im Kino verpasst habt
center|link= thumb|link=http://uphe.universalpictures.de/m/pacific_rim_uprising|150px Mit „Pacific Rim 2: Uprising” ehrt Regisseur Steven S. DeKnight das „Riesige Roboter kämpfen gegen riesige Monster”-Genre auf die einzig richtige Art und Weise: Indem er noch gigantischere Roboter gegen noch gigantischere Monster kämpfen lässt. Dabei geizt er nicht mit massig Action und Explosionen. Und bei all der Aufregung und Leinwandschlacht, entdeckt man vielleicht nicht jedes Detail auf den ersten Blick - davon gibt es jedoch einige! Uprising ist voll mit Referenzen und cleveren Anspielungen und wir haben einige der interessantesten Highlights rausgesucht, die euch vielleicht im Kino entgangen sind und die ihr jetzt entdecken könnt, wenn der Film am 26. Juli auf Blu-ray, DVD und 4K Ultra HD für das Heimkino erscheint. thumb|center|550 px Highlights & Easter Eggs Newt ist ein waschechter Nerd 700px|center Später im Verlauf der Geschichte, finden wir heraus, dass der wahre Gegenspieler des Filmes Newton Geiszler ist. Nachdem er einen Drift mit einem Kaiju-Gehirn eingegangen ist, ist er mit den Monstern mental verbunden und seine Weltansicht und seine Gesinnung haben sich geändert. Die Kaiju kontrollieren ihn nun genug, damit er den Breach (die Tiefseespalte, aus der die Kaiju kamen) wieder öffnet, nachdem dieser vor Jahren in einem riesigen Showdown geschlossen wurde. Die neuen Kaiju greifen nun Tokyo an. Einigen Zuschauer mit Adleraugen dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass das von ihm entwickelte Protokoll dafür „Lima Victor 426” heißt. Freunde der „Alien”-Reihe kennen diesen Begriff in der verkürzten Version „LV-426” und wissen, dass es sich hierbei um den Namen des Xenomorph-verseuchten Planetens handelt. Newt scheint Fan dieses Szenarios zu sein. Gastauftritt eines anderen Roboters 700px|center Der finale Showdown zwischen unseren tapferen Jaegern und dem Mega-Kaiju ist so spektakulär, dass man schnell einige Details übersieht. Tatsächlich gehört dazu auch eines der wohl, wortwörtlich, größten Easter Eggs des Films, auf das die Kamera auch ganz offensichtlich draufhält: Als Amara Namani aus ihrem beschädigten Jaeger geschleudert wird, landet sie direkt vor einem Museum vor dem eine riesige Statue steht. Man könnte denken, dass es sich dabei auch nur um die Abbildung eines weiteren Jaegers handelt, aber Fans der „Gundam”-Anime-Reihe erkennen das Design klar als den Mecha RX-0 „Unicorn”. Zwei in einem 700px|center Das Unicorn-Gundam-Modell ist nicht die einzige Anspielung an andere Titel. Man sieht im Hintergrund in den Szenen in Tokyo Zeichen von Anaheim Electronics. Anaheim Electronics ist eines der Unternehmen, welche die Mobile Suits der Gundam-Wing-Reihe herstellen. Die Bruderschaft der Kaiju 700px|center Die Leute reagieren ganz unterschiedlich auf die fremden Wesen, die aus dem Wasser aufsteigen, um die Menschheit zu vernichten. Und das könnte durchaus Sinn ergeben, wenn man sich die verschiedenen Seiten betrachtet und auch die Kaiju als Wesen versteht, die ein Anrecht auf Leben haben. Einige Gruppierungen verehren die Kaiju regelrecht und glauben, dass diese Monster heilig sind. So zum Beispiel auch die „Sisters of the Kaiju”. Einige Mitglieder dieser Bruderschaft sieht man zu Beginn des Filmes in einer Menge protestierender Menschen. Bekannte Namen center|700px Man kann davon ausgehen, dass immer, wenn eine Figur in dem Film etwas in einer Datenbank nachschaut, man dabei ein Easter Egg entdecken kann. Und wer einen genauen Blick auf die Datenbankeinträge der Kaiju wirft, findet dort Genre-Kumpel wie Godzilla oder auch das Cloverfield-Monster. Hannibal Chau center|700px Ron Perlmann kehrt im zweiten Teil nicht in der Rolle des Schwarzmarkt-Händlers Hannibal Chau zurück. Zu schade! Allerdings findet man heraus, und wir sind nicht wirklich verwundert, dass Jake Pentecost mit dem zwielichtigen Geschäftsmann in Konflikt geraten ist. Man kann nur erahnen, worum es dabei ging... Romeo Blue center|700px Tatsächlich werden nur die hartgesottenen Pacific-Rim-Fans in der Zuschauerschaft wissen, um wen oder was es sich bei „Romeo Blue” handelt. Allen anderen helfen wir: Romeo Blue war einer der ersten Jaeger, welcher auch in den Eröffnungssequenzen des ersten Filmes zu sehen ist. Und mit Adleraugen sichtet man ihn auch in einem kleinen Cameo-Auftritt in „Uprising”. Es ist der Jaeger, aus welchem Jake versucht den Energiekern zu stehlen. Hast du das Zeug zum Jaeger-Piloten? Teste dein Wissen! ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag